One Day with Finn
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Alex invited his Friend Finn over after pratice to play some video games when they have the apartment to themselfs. What else will these friends get into? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and Netflix's One Day at A Time in anyway. This story has been requested by **Ks1999**

* * *

After baseball practice Alex invited Finn over. When they got to the apartment it was just them. The boys made it to Alex's room and started to play with the old Xbox 360. Alex wished he had the money to get the new Xbox One even if there was talk about a new Xbox coming out soon. After playing for awhile they got bored. Alex had an idea and quickly checked if they were still alone in the apartment.

Once the close was clear Alex took out his laptop and the two where soon watching lesbian porn without the sound. They were becoming hard which hurt the guys as they still had their cups on. Finn got up and turned around. Alex took notice.

"What are you doing?"

"Removing my cup my dick is killing me being traped in the fucking thing."

Alex then did the same. Both boys backs to each other took out their cups and tossed it to the side. Alex's was under the desk where Finn's was on the side of Alex's bed. Both boys arranged their hard dicks so it won't show they where hard even if they both know the other was as well. They sat back down to contue watching the lesbian action on screen.

"Man I would love to fuck a lesbion." Finn said as he rubbed his dick thru his baseball pants.

"Not to brag but I fucked one. In fact many times actually. She can't get enough of my big Cuban cock." Alex said patting his hard dick in his baseball pants.

"Yeah right who Elena?" Finn said with a laugh as Alex just looked at Finn with a smile.

"No fucking way your brother and sister."

"What can I say she wanted to try my big dick and the rest his history. Besides I bet you want to fuck your cousin Sabrina."

"That's different she's like my second cousin or something."

"So you can fuck my sister if you want. Since she can take my monster she could easily your much smaller dick."

"My dick is not small. Besides How am I going to fuck Elena in the first place?"

"Simple every saterday she takes a shower and it happens to be our sex time. If luck would have it it's Saturday and she should be home soon."

"Really now? You better not be lying or elss."

The shower went on a few minutes later and Alex smiled was watching another video. The two teen boys got up and ready to slide their dick into a hole. The boys made it to the bathroom. Finn walked closer to the shower with Alex right behind. The boys took a deep breath before pulling the shower curtain to see it was empty.

"Expecting something?" Elena said that caused the boys to jump.

The boys turned around seeing Elena still dressed. What the boys did not know Elena came home a little early to hope to have Alex's big dick much longer. She overheard what the boys where talking about and this gave Elena an idea.

"I don't know what you are taking about. We heard the shower on and thought ma left it on so we just came to turn it off is all." Alex said.

"Sure and its not so your friend here can fuck my lesbin pussy?"

"What no of course not."

"Oh was hoping for the both of you to team up and fuck me with your big basball bat dicks. Maybe even have both of you in my pussy at the same time." Elena said while rubbing Alex's dick. "It would also be nice to see how a white boy fucks. Just him first." Elena placed Finn's hand on her pussy and moved his hand up and down.

"Oh my god you are right Alex."

Soon Elena placed her hand in her brother's baseball pants and rubbed the front of his jock strap. "Whip it out little brother and show your friend how big your cubin cock is."

Elena removed her hand and Alex had a cocky grin on his face as he undid his pants and pulled them down along with his jock strap. Alex's nine inch fat cock was soon free and it was driping pre cum. Alex grabbed hold of it and shook it up and down. Elana soon placed her hand onto the big dick and moved her hand up and down causing her little brother to moan.

"Now you but I want you to turn around I want to see your ass first so I can soon see your white boy cock."

Finn nodded and turned around and undid his pants and was about to pull them down when Elena stopped him.

"Leave your jockstrap on. I want to take it off myself." Elena said.

Finn just nodded only pulled down his pants revealing a tight bubble butt. Elena grabbed hold of one of Finn's assass cheeks and gave it a good squeaze. Once she let go she gave it a playful slap.

"What a fuckable ass." Elena said she then grabbed hold the sides of Finn's jock strap and pulled it down in one quick moson. Once it was on the ground she took a few steps back. "Now turn around."

Finn slowly turned around and Elana and Alex's eyes widen seeing Finn's dick. His dick put Alex's nine inch dick to shame. Finn's dick was a monster of twelve inches and thick like a Red Bull can. Seeing this altered Elana's plan but could work with it. Elena grabbed hold of Finn's dick to make sure it was real as Finn smiled.

"So what about your dick being bigger than mine Alex?"

"Ok um before I let any of you fuck me I want the both of you suck one another but Alex you suck your frend's monster dick first or you not getting this pussy no more."

"Seriously how am I am i going to suck that thing?"

"I managed to suck your big cock so if a lesbion like myself can do it im sure a straight boy like yourself can suck a dick even if it's bigger than yours."

Alex sighed and went on his knees and just looked at the monster dick. He took a deep breath before sliding his mouth over it. Finm just moaned as he was getting his first blow job. He wished it was from a girl but he should not complain. Alex was only able to suck three inches of Finn and Elena shook her head. She for sure thought Alex could of taken more with his big mouth of his.

Elena knew she be able to take more than three inches of Finn's monster cock. His thickness seems to be just a little bit bigger than Alex's. She did not understand why this was turning her on. After a few more bobs Elena thought Alex had enough and wanted to see Finm sucking Alex.

Before she let them know she removed her shirt and took off her bra revealing her double Ds. She undid her hair that was in a ponytail and lit it came down. She shook her hair and pushed it up front the hair soon was barely covering her nipples. Next came her pants and she just went ahead pulled down her panties too. Finn just washed on as Alex sucked away. Elena decided to at least trim her pubes than being a big bush hiding her pussy.

"Ok Finn now it's your turn to suck dick to get this pussy."

Alex stopped sucking and got up. Finn was soon on his knees and grabbed hold of Alex's nine inch dick and just looked at it. He looked over at Elena who was now sitting on the toilet with her legs spread and opened up her pussy with two of her fingers. Finn went back looking at Alex's dick and soon slid it in his mouth. Finn bobbed a few times before Alex started to moan.

Alex placed his hands on the back of Finn's head and began face fucking him causing Finn to choke. Finn had to push away. Soon Finn was able to suck Alex's dick at his own pace. Unlike Alex, Finn was able to suck little bit more dick. Elena was impressed seeing how much Finn was taking care of her brother's dick as she continued to play with her pussy.

Elena stood up and went to the shower to turn it off. Once it was off she made her way to Finn and went on her knees to fondle Finn's massive dick. Finn soon was moaning as he sucked his friend. Elena stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Ellena said.

Finn stopped sucking Alex's dick and quickly up. The boys followed Elena to her bedroom. Elena was soon on her back with her legs spread apart. She pointed to Finn and used her finger to signal him to come over. Finn wasted no time doing so and soon Elena was sucking on his monster dick. While Elena was sucking away Alex was eating out his sister.

Finn was on edge and Elena could tell she stopped sucking the monster dick and pushed Alex's head out of the way. Elena gave Alex a look and he knew it was his turn to get sucked. While Alex was being sucked Finn went to eat out Elena. He did his best to do so and the sounds she was making made Finn happy. In no time Elena squirted into Finn's mouth.

Finn did not mind as he continued to eat her out while Alex was still being sucked. After Elena squirted again she could tell that Alex was on edge. She stopped sucking Alex and looked at both boys. Another idea she had that changed.

"I wanted Alex to fuck your white ass to see how it feels to get fucked by a big Cuban cock but after seeing your white monster I think its only right Alex yoiyou have your buddy fuck you."

"No way Elena. Sucking Finns dick is one thing but to be fucked is completely different."

"Oh come on Alex if Elena could take your big dick I'm sure you can take a big dick."

"If you don't your not getting this pussy ever again."

Alex so badly want to keep fucking his sister it's the only girl that let him fuck her and even touch his dick. He looked over at Finn's monster dick and knew that thing need to be lubed up and even his ass.

"Fine but this stays between us and it's a one time thing."

Alex went for the lube but was stopped by Elena. She pulled him towards her and managed to get Alex on all fours and started to rim her brother's ass for the first time. Elena treated Alex's hole like it was a small tight pussy. This caused Alex to moan as his sister was really good at this. Finn took this opportunity to have his dick slip into Alex's mouth and the Cubin had no choice but to suck his friend.

Now both boys where moaning and after awhile Finn was on edge and he did not want to shoot his load into his friend's mouth. As he pulled his dick out Elean stopped rimming Alex. Alex knew what was coming next and soon had to turn around to present his ass to his friend. Finn took a deep breath and aimed his dick at Alex's hole and slowly pushed in.

Alex's eyes widen like his ass was doing taking the fat cock of his friend. It hurt at first as Finn slowly fucked away but soon he was moaning as he was getting fucked. Finn only was fucking Alex four inches of his dick doubting that Alex be able to take any more. Elena's pussy was in Alex's face and he decided to eat her out while he was being fucked. Now all three teens where moaning.

Finn could not take it anymore and slid all twelve inches into Alex's ass. This really caused Alex to moan. After a few more thrusts of Finn's monster dick Alex was shooting his load onto the bed. Finn felt pleased he fucked the cum out of his friend. With his dick now dripping the left over cum Alex slid his softening dick into his sister's pussy.

Alex was now fucking himself with Finn's dick as he fucks his sister's pussy. Seeing Alex fuck his sister caused Finn to really fuck away at Alex's ass untul he shot a masove load into his friend's ass. Once he pulled out Elena manged to get Alex onto his back while he still was fucking her pussy.

"Put that white snake up my Cubin ass."

Finn did not need to be told twice and quickly slid his dick into Elena's ass. She really moaned and started to squirt. She did not know if it was becuse of Finn's monster dick going in her ass or Alex fucking her pussy. The two boys kept fucking away stretching out Elena's holes. At one point Finn was now fucking Elena's pussy while a naked Alex went to get three cold bottles of water for them.

Elena wished she could get fucked with this dick more often than a one time thing. When Alex returned he thought he should show how it felt to get his ass full of dick. Alex went behind Finn and managed to slide his nine inch dick in the white boy's ass that slid in with ease from the sweat. Finn's eyes widden feeling Alex's dick slide into him as he contued to fuck Elena.

Finn's tight ass felt good on Alex's dick but rather fuck his sister's pussy instead. Alex fucking Finn's ass did not last long as he shot his load deep inside his frends ass. However Alex was not done fucking. Eleana was so much into being fucked by a much bigger dick that she failed to realize that Alex was now sliding his dick next to Finn's making her have two big dicks in her pussy. This really caused her to squirt.

The boys kept fucking together in Elena's pussy causing more moans and squirting from her. Elena's pussy was really getting a workout soon both boys where on edge but it was Alex who shot his load first. After a few more thrusts Finn was the last to shoot his load inside Elena's pussy. Alex soon pulled out leving finn to give just a few more thrusts before he took his dick out.

The boys seen Elena was passed out and her pussy was trying to close back up. The boys soon got dressed and Finn realized what time it was and quickly left. When Alex made it back to his room he notice Finn left his cup behind. Alex looked down the hall before closing the door. Alex picked up his friend's cup and breathed in Finn's dick smell.

As for Elena it took hours before her pussy was closed up. She could not believe she was stretched that much and hoped to get that white monster dick in her again. A week later she did see Finn's twelve inch monster dick once more. It was going in and out of Alex's ass as her brother was jacking off his smaller nine inch dick moaning.

"Oh fuck yeah fuck my Cubin boy pussy with yout monster."

"Looks like Alex found a new sex toy" Elena said quitley with a smile on her face as she wallked away to take a shower.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
